Consequences of true emotions
by CrescentmoonBunny
Summary: i dont think that i got the genre right. but its just a story of what happens / what Serena feels when everything goes wrong.


The full moon shone at its brightest, the only light on the otherwise charcoal black starless sky. The light shone proudly, illuminating the canopy of the woodland like the silvery woven threads of a silvery scarf. Escaped silvery rays of light seeped through the holes of the canopy, causing the trees below to bask in an eerie glow.  
  
I stood there, motionless. The blond hair I have had streaks of silver running through them. My usually light blue eyes were now stormy grey/blue eyes, filled with tears. I blinked and felt the warm sultry trail of a single tear slide down my cheek and past my throat. I made no move to wipe it, nor did I try to stop the flow of more tears as they flowed freely down my cheeks.  
  
The sudden breeze that swept through the forest sent a sinister chill down my spine. The breeze caused a disturbance among the close-set trees. I watched as they rustled restlessly. They were moving as though whispering unknown secrets. Sharing secrets, that would amaze and astound superior beings such as us. The trees continued to move inventing more uninvited shadows, as they loomed threateningly above me.  
  
I let out an ear piercing cry as I felt something sleek and wet drip down my back. I whirled around and found nothing. As quick as a blink I found myself enveloped in darkness as a cloud swept over the only source of light, the moon. As I continued to stare up at the sky I watched as the shades of blues blended with the black and produced grey, like the painting of an impressionist. I blinked in surprise as lightning flashed in the sky, cracking the sky in half. I winced and prepared myself for the thunder. I shuddered as it echoed through the silence of the woods.  
  
Soon there would be rain. The wildest storm that could destroy woodlands in a matter of seconds. That is the hatred I felt. The thundering I felt in my heart was the exact thunder that the world could hear with their own ears. The tears that had slid down my cheeks would be the rain that would flood the river less woodlands. The lightning was the glow of anger that was reflected in my eyes. All that I felt now was what the world was going to experience. There wasn't only one person to blame for making me feel this way but more than part of the blame was on Darien. His decision and rejection had left me like this.  
  
I felt another ache of revulsion pulse through me, and braced myself for another course of thunder and lightning. I walked through the trees of the woodlands looking for a safe place for me to stay till I got rid of the emotions I was experiencing. A hoot echoed through the cave like canopy as a low flying  
  
Owl swooped inches above my head, I stood frozen in place my tear filled eyes wide open. I feel the slight 'swoosh' as the wings of the predatory bird brush my hair in the lightest touch. The movement of the owl causes a bigger disturbance among the trees and causes the sleeping bats to rise and fly towards the sky alarmingly fast. I let the tears fall from my eyes, in relief. No sooner have my tears touched the smooth gravel beneath my feet that the skies open up and sleek and sharp raindrops dart towards the ground. I dodge them and head towards the closed canopy for shelter from the sharp pins of water.  
  
I stood aside, at the shadow of a large tree and watch as the sky cried for me. I let myself cry, all the hurt I felt, I let go at that instant. All the pent up anger, the ignorance I had experienced and the sorrow. I felt like a fool for believing.  
  
All the security in my life had collapsed in a few hours. The wonderful fifteen years I had lived for, now seemed pitiful. I closed my eyes in pain as I saw the same pair of brown eyes widen in pain and loose their light as they died. Those same brown eyes I had seen repeatedly almost every day of my life at the arcade. I had filled my duty as sailor moon and saved more than my share of lives but I had not been able to prevent the death of one of my very own friends.  
  
"Andrew" I whispered his name and couldn't stop the tortured images of the previous evening which had claimed his life, flow through my mind. His death had affected me emotionally. Every time I go over the scene I'm able to find more ways in which I could have prevented it. The scouts had agreed with me, I should have never let it happen.  
  
I felt my heart throb deep inside my chest as though fighting to get out. Another growl of thunder echoed through the woods. I stepped away from the tree and made my way deeper into the forest.  
  
My journey was aimless, it had no destination.  
  
Again I thought of Darien. When I had gone to him after the deep loss of one of my true friends he hadn't been able to give me support or the reassurance I needed. Instead he had only deepened my grief. I knew I wasn't perfect and I doubted that I would ever be but having the one true love of my life point it out had been worse than hell. He had aimlessly called me names and yelled at my carelessness. I had stood at the doorway of his apartment taking it all in, but refusing to cry – nor shed a single tear for the arrogant jerk. When the little pink haired brat that I call my daughter had walked in, hell only turned worse. After the simple mistake that cost a life I had forgotten to pick up my daughter from school, which only bought more pain and grief into my heart. I had lost all sense then and yelled an immature comment about Darien liking the little brat more than me, which had only strengthened his beliefs of selfishness aimed towards me. Not being able to take it anymore I had left.  
  
Arriving to another unwelcoming environment called, home. I had forgotten that I was grounded after failing a test by one mark. Both my parents had made my day worse. The call I got from Darien left me nothing more to live for. His message echoed through my mind.  
  
"I've talked to the scouts and they agree that its best for everyone that you drop out from the gang. We can't make silly mistakes and loose valuable lives like that, I'm sorry."  
  
He hadn't even waited to hear my reaction, he had just hung up. Locking my bedroom door, I grabbed my savings and rushed out of the house through my bedroom window. I had taken the subway to the other side of the country. It took me 6 and half hours to get there but it was worth it all. I had heard of these woodlands, it was the biggest in the country and the area had never been measure but estimated for its largeness. Many people had gone missing but never had been found. Some of them found at the foot of the cliff called 'EVE'.  
  
So, here I was by myself, exploring the woods of death. And destroying the world with the consequences of my emotions.  
  
I remember long time ago, Luna told me that one day I will be able to control my emotions. And that I also have the power to create an atmosphere and let the world feel what I was feeling. I guess she was right, after all.  
  
As I continued to walk my silent sobs began to fade as did the rain. Instead I was left with emptiness. An emptiness that I knew would never be able to fill.  
  
I stopped as I reached a clearing. I caught my breath and starred silently at the breathtakingly beautiful view of the lake that shone in front of me. The ripples of the lake stood proud and undisturbed. I walked closer to the shore and starred at my reflection.  
  
I no longer was the blond haired, blue eyed girl but a silvery haired grey- eyed beauty. I had changed in more ways than one. These were the consequences of my true emotions.  
  
*~*~*~*~* I know this is VERY different from my usual writing but I decided to try some descriptive writing for a change. Like it ? Hate it ? (I know its confusing, it probably doesn't make sense at all !)  
  
~Crescentmoon bunny 


End file.
